fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice the Hedgehog
Summary Ice the Hedgehog is a major protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction "Fate of Mobius", created by EliminatorVenom. Ice is a hedgehog, born on a cryomancer clan. He was trained to be the grandmaster, due to the tradition and by the strange fact that he had three powers instead of two upon being born. However, he simply didn't wanted to lead and decided to flee. Appearance and Personality Ice is a antromorphic hedgehog, having the same size as Sonic and similiar body build as well. His fur is mostly light-blue (With the exception of his "hair", that is dark blue), and his eyes are dark-blue, altough they can change the tone of blue depending on the light. His "hair" seems like semi-long spikes that descend downards, much like normal hair. He has glowing dark-blue tatoos over his body, that glow more and more and may change color depending on the power that he is using and/or transformation that he is in currently. Ice's only usual attire consists of cyan gloves and boots, with a blue, crystalline armor when using Ice Armor. When on Impure Form, he creates a similiar armor, but with a different design and on ebony color. Ice personality is most of a calm, gentle and polite hedgehog, altough he is rather analytical and cynical. When irritated, he tends to emit a aura of power/cold, and he may have a violent outburst. On Dark and Impure Forms, his personality changes completly: On Dark Form, Ice becomes a savage, assassin and cunning animal, living only and solely to kill, being incredibly brutal, cruel and uncontrollable. On Impure From, Ice retains his elegance, intelligence and feelings, but he is completly and truly evil and dark on this form, having little to no mercy or remorse over killing. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 5-B | 5-A | 5-A Name: Nathan Blues, re-named Ice the Hedgehog by himself. A.K.A: Cryomancer, Ice, Icy, Cold Hedgehog. Origin: Sonic roleplays. Gender: Male. Age: 21. Classification: Anthropomorphic Cryomancer Hedgehog. Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Managed to hurt Darkois) | Island Level (Froze and destroyed a whole island) | Planet Level (Hurt Perfect Nightmare Darkois) | Large Planet Level (Fought & easily overpowered Super Dark Scourge) | Large Planet Level+ (Fought Aathva, the weakest Chosen One of the Mantra Gods). Range: City-wide. | Much longer. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Sub-Relativistic+ reactions '''(Kept up with Mach, the Alchemist; Managed to dodge many lasers and energy beams at the same time). | '''Slightly higher | Sub-Relativistic w/ Relativistic reactions | Relativistic w/ Speed of Light/low FTL reactions'' | Relativistic+ w/ FTL+ reactions | FTL w/ FTL+ reactions (On Mantra Form, was faster than Aathva). Lifting Strength:' Class 100 (Lifted a war tank) | 'Class K '(Casually grabbed Tyrano Mk. II and smashed it around) | '''Class P (Managed to hold the moon) | Class E+ (Helped many powerful people to keep Mobius on it's place, when it was knocked to the sun) | Class Z (Held Astora's Place with all of his effort). Striking Power: Class GJ | Class GJ+ | Class YJ | ''Class NJ | Class XJ'' Durability: Mountain+ Level (Survived Darkois' blows) | Island Level (Was only knocked out by Rhaella; A bomb-robot created by Mach) | Planet Level (Tanked hits of Perfect Nightmare Darkois) | Large Planet Level+ (Tanked blasts of Aatheva) | Large Planet Level+ (Was on par with Aatheva). Stamina:' '''Very high. | '''Slightly higher. | Incredibly high. |' Limitless. | Same. | Same. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Very High. Expert at many types of martial arts, skilled swordsman, excellent detective and ninja, good at tactical warfare, acceptable gunner and hacker. Powers and Abilities: Cryokinesis, Aura Manipulation, Dark Fire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Casting, Darkness Manipulation, Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability, Super Reflexes, intelligence, expert swordsman and martial artist. | Same as before w/ Wheater Manipulation | All of the previously mentioned plus Soul Attacking, Teleportation. | All of the previous ones plus Flight and Photokinesis. | ''Same as before with Death Inducement, Jinxing, 6th Sense, Infrared Vision, X-Ray Vision and Cursing | Same as before with Greatly Enchanced Senses, Precognition, Energy Projection, Unholy Energy Projection, Sealing, minor Word of God, mid Quantum Manipulation.'' Weakness: Hot enviroments disable his ice manipulation, light disables a significant part of his dark powers and sometimes he relies too much on his dark side. Feats: - Fought on par with Rosie the Echidna, a specialist of many styles of martial arts. - Defeated Aatheva, a Chosen One by the Mantra/Aura Gods. - At his weakest, froze and destroyed a whole mountain when he first entered on the dark form. - His Psycho Bolts cracked huge holes on mountains. - On Dark Form, he casually grabbed and threw away Tyrano Mk. II, a gigantic robot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (ALL FORMS) Ice Armor: With that technique, Ice is able to make a armor made of eternal ice that boosts his power. However, while he transforms, he can't do anything, he tires 2X faster and Ice needs to untransform by his own will, or the Ice Armor will drain his stamina until it leads to a heart attack. Ice Hell: Ice needs a Chaos Emerald or to transform into Ice Armor. He transforms an entire area around him into ice, that begins spreading around at very high speed. The ice forms spikes, trees and sculptures along the way, even houses and things like that. After the area is all morphed into ice, Ice can break the ice or turn it into eternal ice. Ice Spike: A spike made of ice grows from the ground and stabs whoever Ice wants. The spike can extend from Ice's body as well, and be thrown like a spear. Ice Blade: Ice creates a blade made of eternal ice, which has equal durability and strength as steel. The blade can be any bladed object, such as broadswords, katanas, axes, scalpels and scissors. Icy Fire: It is a cyan fire that freezes instead of burning. It also emits coldness rather than heat, and he spreads slower than fire, but it is much harder to put out the fire without the help of a cryomancer, altough possible. Frostburn: Ice creates a mist that causes severe frostburns to anyone that makes contact with it. The frostburns are so severe that they can kill normal beings in a matter of seconds, and can harm considerably beings like Mephiles the Dark and Dark Sonic. Ice Gloves: Ice makes ice gauntlets that greatly diminishes his speed, however, his punches get 5X stronger. But the gloves are so heavy, that the mere act of walking can quickly tire Ice. Ice Rain: Ice makes several ice shards rain fom the sky. The shards increase in size and power by the number of Chaos Emeralds that Ice has. Ice Clone: Ice creates a clone of himself made of Ice, that can mimic his moves. The clones are quite strong and haves ice manipulation, but they are much more weaker than their creator. Ice Reformation: Ice transforms into ice and breaks into pieces. Then, he can reform at any other place that he wishes. That teleport is very slow and shouldn't be used in combat situations. Aura Ball: Ice creates a ball of pure aura, which he throws at the opponent. If someone is hit by the aura ball, the person/thing gets a special aura that will make him/she/it be always detected by Ice. The aura uncasts itself by time. Aura Feel: A passive abilty; Ice can feel anyone's presence if they are close. It can lead to him being able to defend from attacks that he don't even see. He can react at Sub-Relativistic speeds thanks to this, however, he needs to be fully calm. Darkness Meteor: Ice summons meteors made of pure darkness, which usually haves the size of big rocks, altough that can change. Darkness Cloak: Ice cloaks himself in darkness, making him invisible in dark places and he gets the ability of never being detected. Horror: Ice uses the darkness to make the target fall on a ilusion that he is suffering his worst fear. If the affected person don't haves fear, they will experience torture and pain. Dark Fire: The only "hot" ability of Ice; Ice creates a dark fire that easily surpasses normal fires, and that fire can burn for days and days. That fire can be controlled to the point of not burning anything, only causing pain. (ARMOR FORM AND ONWARDS ONLY!) Raining Pain: The weather changes, creating rainclouds that makes ice daggers fall from the sky instead of raindrops. Weather Changing: Ice can freely manipulate the weather on any way, changing it completly. However, he can only affect the weather on a certain area. Countering: Spikes sprout from the armor with a sudden move, causing major damage to the enemy. That ability is activated instantly at Ice's will. (This ability is unique to Ice Armor and Impure Form) (SUPER FORM AND ONWARDS ONLY!) Solar Light: Ice casts a massive wave of pure, incredibly bright light, that will blind the enemy and cause major damage to the enemy's eyes, possibly blinding them. However, that light can be toned down at Ice's will. Light Beam: Ice shoots a massive beam of light, that has massive piercing and destructive capacities. Forbidden Technique: Dissolve: Ice will only use this technique if necessary. By manipulating all the light, aura and darkness on someone, Ice will start desintegrating them. Despite the power and apparent impossibility to escape, one can easily avoid such fate by simply running around, confusing Ice or by sheer willpower. Solar Wave: Ice emits ultra-hot waves of pure light from himself, desintegrating anything nearby him. The heat emanated from those waves are hotter than the sun's core. (IMPURE AND MANTRA FORM ONLY!) Enchanced Vision: Impure Form's dark eyes see things that Ice wouldn't see normally, allowing him to see through any material, and to see even the heat that beings emanate. Curse of the Damned: Ice casts an ancient, torture-based curse that inflicts continuous pain, and it also diminishes the enemy's resistance to most forms of damage. Curse of Sloth: Ice casts an curse that forces the enemy getting into a drowsy, distracted state, weakining his mental resistance while, at the same time, greatly diminishes the opponent's physical condition. Bad Luck: Ice induces bad luck into the enemy, causing him to trip randomly, miss attacks and even mistake enemies for allies, and allies for enemies. However, that bad luck can be easily overpowered by lucky people. (MANTRA FORM ONLY!) Spiritual Perception: Ice haves full access to the mantra and darkness of everything around him, allowing him to foresee the movements and consequences of every action, including his own and the ones of his enemies and allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: 'Base Form | Ice Armor | ''Dark Form | '''Super Form | Impure Form | Mantra Ice Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters